PruebaUnos años más
by SaMiRe
Summary: de nueva cuenta una versión de prueba, aver ke les parecen mis fick fumados xD. Si ya han pasado varios años desde akel suceso, no sabemos perfectamente como es la situación ni ke ha pasado con nuetros keridos personajes, pero Sakura es feliz, por el mome


**Aki una bersión de prueba de un fick de scc para ver como esta todo este rollo de subir en este portal, me habían mencionado por ahi ke era mas complikado :O!! y me suste u.u pero no nada que ver esta bien sencillo ;D**

**esperando sugerencias y critikas ;D **

**espero os guste **

**atto.SMiRe**

Han pasado 10 años desde que la pequeña niña card captor sello la ultima carta Clow "vacío", desde aquel entonces se podría decir que todo es normal como antes nada de cosas mágicas, y la paz a prevalecido, como bien dirían todos aquellos recuerdos parec

Han pasado 10 años desde que la pequeña niña card captor sello la ultima carta Clow "vacío", desde aquel entonces se podría decir que todo es normal como antes, nada de cosas mágicas, y la paz a prevalecido, como bien dirían todos aquellos recuerdos parecerían mas que un simple sueño de una chiquilla de 10 años.

Tomoeda era un lugar perfecto para vivir por el resto de su vida pero las circunstancias no lo permitirían, si quería que sus estudios mejoraran al igual que su hermano tendría que dejar esa tranquilidad para viajar a la ajetreada vida en la ciudad de Tokyo y así tomar los cursos que le faltaban para fortalecer su carrera.

Ciudad de Tokyo

- Papá ¿cuando regresaras de la excavación?-mencionaba la chica mientras arreglaba su cabello.

-Dentro de tres días, ¿estarás bien sin mí?

-Si papá, además vendrá Touya después de que termine su turno en el hospital

-Si tienes algún problema no dudes de hablarme-en ese momento tocan la puerta, el señor se dirige y abre-buen día

-Buen día señor Kinomoto

La joven sale del pasillo a recibir a su acompañante y menciona un "Hola" tímidamente, no cabía en felicidad a pesar de que en últimos años había dejado de ver a personas muy importantes en su vida, hoy tenia la seguridad de aquella persona especial para ella la acompañaría para siempre como lo había hecho últimamente.

-¿Estas lista?-la chica asienta con la cabeza-señor nos retiramos mencionaba el apuesto joven.

-Con cuidado y diviértanse

Ya fuera de la casa caminando mientras la abraza por el hombro

-¿Sabes a donde quiero ir?-mirando al joven-me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras

-¿A que lugar deseas ir?

-Al lugar donde venden ricos helados de bananas

-Sabes que detesto ese lugar-mirando a la ojiverde, con cara de desagrado-¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Anda dijiste que me llevarías a donde yo quisiera-lo toma del brazo y se detienen un momento-y si después……

-Me das un beso-con cara de alegría

-¡¡No!! Eso no, te quiero más que nunca

-Eso no, anda somos novios que tiene eso de malo

-Pues es que…..me….da…pena-poniendo los dedos índices juntos mientras los miraba y se sonrojaba-no me pidas eso

-Entonces no-con desaliento-mmm

-Sabes que te quiero

En eso suena el celular de la joven acompañante y tratando de sacarlo rápidamente de su bolso arroja un sin fin de objetos mientras su acompañante trata de atraparlos y ella contesta rápidamente el celular.

-¡Oh! Es papá, Bueno Papá ¿pasa algo?

-Hija se que acaban de salir de casa pero es que me acaban de hablar de la oficina de correo

-Dime ¿que ocurre?-con un tono de angustia-¿y para que hablaron?

-Déjame terminar, lo que pasa es que mencionaron que encontraron unos paquetes que no habían sido entregados a sus destinos

-Y quieres que los recoja ¿verdad? ¿Los necesitas inmediatamente?

-Si hija, pero no son míos sino tuyos, me mencionaron que venían con la dirección de Tomoeda y que los Ueda les proporcionaron nuestro número

-Que raro mmmm ¿de que serán?, esta bien, gracias papá

-Nos vemos hija y cuídate

-¿Me acompañarías?-mirando al joven con una calida sonrisa mientras cerraba su celular-di que si

-mmmm……no lo se, mientras no sean bananas

-Y ¿adonde iremos?

Ambos jóvenes se alejan caminando y de esa forma entre bromas y risas es como llegan al edifico de correo donde la fila es interminable en la gran sala. La fila avanzaba lentamente y el joven de cabellera castaña comenzaba a desesperarse, sin embargo el tener a su Sakura cerca de él hacia la espera más ligera, ya que después de tanto tiempo de conocerse eran novios oficialmente y con la aprobación de su hermano, por que no había sido fácil que él lo aceptara.

-Disculpe señorita-mientras se entrometía a la fila-¿podría mencionarme…

-¡Oye espera tu turno!-replicaba el acompañante de la joven de cabello castaño ya que eran los siguientes-hay gente que a estado haciendo fila por mas tiempo

El joven de apariencia elegante, con una mirada de superioridad y desafiante voltea a verlo pero decide dirigir su palabra a la bella chica.

-Disculpe mi intromisión señorita, pero ¿podría permitirme hacerle una pregunta a la recepcionista?-con tono cortes-solo será un segundo

-No se preocupe, adelante-con gentileza, mientras su acompañante le lanzaba una mirada desafiante.

-Gracias-le dice a la chica con una sonrisa que derritió a mas de una joven que se encontraba en aquel recinto incluyendo a la chica-Disculpe lo que pasa es que se nos entregó el paquete equivocado y me mencionaron que mañana nos lo entregaban pero es urgente que lo reciba hoy mismo.

-Mire puede pasar a aquellas oficinas, ahí le podrán dar una solución

-Gracias señorita-voltea a ver a la joven que se encontraba detrás de él-gracias a sido usted muy amable

-No es nada-su acompañante se molesta ante la reacción de su novia ya que esta se sonroja nuevamente ante la sonrisa de el joven.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué le permitiste?...-mirando con desprecio al joven, casi queriéndolo matar con la mirada-es un tipo desagradable

-Vamos no es para tanto-mientras voltea con la señorita de frente-Buenas tarde, vengo a recoger un paquete

-¿Están a su nombre?-mientras aparece una gota en su cabeza por el comentario hacia el muchacho atractivo que acababa de atender por parte del joven acompañante de Sakura.

-Si, es Sakura Kinomoto-mientras observada la reacción de quien la atendía y solo se limitaba a sonreír mientras se apenaba por los comentarios de quien era su novio-Disculpe se tardara mucho?

-No solo será un momento-mientras buscaba en una gavetas en la parte posterior ordenas alfabéticamente-aquí se en encuentra Kinomoto me dijo, ¿verdad?

- Así es-sosteniendo con su mano delicada la de su joven novio.

-Es todo esto-poniendo frente a ella un montón de cartas y un enorme paquete-solo tiene que firmar aquí sobre la línea, podría mostrarme su identificación solo para comprobar que es usted

-Claro-sacándola de su bolso y disponiéndose a firmar en la hoja-aquí esta, listo

-Gracias puede retirarse

-Déjame te ayudo-tomando el paquete grande-¡vaya! Hasta que nos sirve tu enorme bolso

-Ajam-con una leve sonrojo ante tal comentario-ves que siempre es bueno ser precavida y tu que te quejabas-mientras guardaba las cartas sin ver su contenido, ni procedencia.

Ya sentados en un pequeño café en la terraza de un edificio

-¡Vaya! Estas cartas son de hong kong-observando con detenimiento las pequeñas cartas-estas tu las enviaste

La joven de nombre Sakura al escuchar los datos de aquellas cartas la envuelve un terrible presentimiento, su novio ante tal reacción la cuestiona sobre los demás datos.

-Dime ¿quien es tal Syaoran Li?-con leve disgusto y dispuesto a abrir el envoltorio-¿es acaso un familiar?

-¡¡No la abras!!-mientras agitaba sus manos y ponía cara de espanto con una mezcla de sonrojo-¡¡no lo veas!!-el joven la miro con desconcierto-son cosas de niños y me da pena que las veas.

-Sakura ¿Por qué te apenas?-mirándola-¿Acaso es de un amor infantil?

-¡¿De que hablas?!-con la cara roja y tono acelerado-¡Qué cosas dices!...hay que pena –tapándose la muchacha con un montón de cartas el rostro.

-Por eso me encantas-acercando su rostro al de Sakura-pero ahora lo envidio por haberte conocido primero que yo

-Kyo no digas eso, me apenas-con leve rubor.

La pareja se dedico a tomar alguna bebida en el café sin embargo Sakura se encontraba procesando lo que había pasado, en su mente no podía comprender, esas cartas eran viejas, eran todas aquellas cartas que le enviaba a Syaoran. ¿Qué había pasado? Hace tanto tiempo que había dejado todo eso a un lado, había sido lo mejor pero el recordar le traía cierto dolor por que muchas cosas se habían quedado en el pasado junto con esos hermosos recuerdos.

Sin embargo un presentimiento terrible la envolvía, no sabía lo que era, sentía la necesidad de saber que todos se encontraban bien y no sabia como hacerlo. Su acompañante se disgustaba por que no le prestaba la atención requerida pero más que eso era no saber que le sucedía a su novia lo que angustiaba. Así que se levanto de la mesa y se retiro dejándola sola, ante esto la joven reaccionó.

-¡Kyo! Espérame

El joven se detuvo para esperarla, la abrazó y no se habló más del tema por el resto de la tarde.


End file.
